


Battlefield Baby

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Childbirth, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Medic gives birth during an engagement while his team and lover are fighting.
Relationships: Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 55





	Battlefield Baby

Johann winced and breathed out softly as he waited for the round to start. How he hated the Administrator for making him do this. The dual-gender Medic was heavily pregnant, but the Administrator had refused to give him any sort of leave. Through his entire pregnancy he had been forced to keep fighting, no matter how hard it was and how poorly he could do it. Now he was more than positive labor had started. He had been having contractions, granted not incredibly strong ones, all morning. There was no way she didn't know, either. All Johann could do was pray for a swift victory and try to keep Mikhail from catching on. His lover needed to focus on fighting.

It became more and more difficult as the fight went on. He stayed out of the line of fire as much as possible, but running was almost impossible.

Finally, he could go no further. The pain nearly brought him to his knees as he located a secure nook and stuffed himself into it, out of sight. He all but collapsed back, dropping the medigun. There was no doubt now. The baby was coming, and it was coming _now_.

He shoved his pants and underwear down. The fighting moved towards BLU Base as he stuffed a glove into his mouth as a gag and pulled the other one off. His hands were definitely cleaner than his gloves right now. He panted heavily, fear gripping. He didn't want to have the baby like this. Not on the battlefield, and certainly not alone. The contractions were coming quickly as he felt himself. Nine centimeters.

He dropped his head back and rocked his hips slightly as he tried to encourage himself to dilate faster.

Meanwhile, Mikhail, Soldier, and Demo made a dangerous push without Medic. They had gotten used to moves like this. None of them wanted Medic RESPAWNING very much since he had revealed the pregnancy. What worried Mikhail was he had no idea where his lover even was at the moment. The team outdistanced him so quickly now, and the German had seemed even more uncomfortable than usual. He hoped he was back beside a dispenser helping Engie watch his sentries.

Johann braced himself against the wall of his hideaway, gripped his legs, and followed his body's urges at last. He bore down hard, groaning into his glove. Birth was hard, and being as masculine as he was, with more narrow hips, it was going to be harder on him than most women. He wasn't sure what was going to happen with the head, but he shook himself out of those thoughts and pushed again. First, he had to get the baby down the birth canal.

Pushing as hard as he could, he gave himself a rest and pushed again. It was the worst thing he'd ever felt.

The contractions helped him somewhat in his efforts, but it was so hard. He screamed into his makeshift gag as he felt the head start to emerge, stretching him painfully. Tears and sweat poured down his face. The head moved so slowly as he pushed again, and he screamed and sobbed as he was stretched open, a horrible, burning stretch. He desperately wished someone else was with him. Hell he'd even take Scout. Someone! Just so he wasn't alone, so someone could comfort him.

"Victory!"

Johann reached down to feel, his hope rising again. They'd start looking for him now. He could feel his baby's forehead but nothing further down yet. He had always been told the head was the hardest part. It was even harder when your body wasn’t built for childbirth in the first place.

Panting, he bit down so hard on his glove that he bit the thumb off and pushed so hard he was sure he would turn his guts inside out.

He shrieked as the head slid out more. Almost! Oh Gott he was sure he'd just torn. He sobbed but pushed again, gasping as the head finally slid out, easing that that horrific stretch. He panted and let the baby turn.

"Vhere is Doktor?"

Engieneer looked up and went pale.

"He's not with you?"

"No, is not! Thought vas vith you!" Heavy set Sascha down, "Doktor is missing!"

The team rushed back out.

"Medic?!"

"Doktor!"

"Yo, Doc, where are ya?!"

Johann could hear them, but he couldn't call. He wailed into his glove as he freed the shoulders one at a time, and with a final, hard push the baby was free. He picked up the infant, turned him onto his stomach in his arm and rubbed and patted his back to bring up all the mucus and fluid and help the babe clear his airways. He was so exhausted, but he had to focus on his baby now.

"Doktor?!"

"Shh! Listen," said Spy.

Everyone stopped to listen. Soon they heard it, a newborn's crying.

"Follow zhe sound, und be quiet."

Spy led the way. Mikhail was immediately anxious and hurried past the Frenchman. The sound led him to a a secluded little nook off to the side of the battlefield. He peered in, and there was Johann, his pants and underwear down at his ankles, his clothes in disarray, his body covered in sweat, his gloves gone, and in his arms, a tiny, still bloody newborn, still attached to its mother by the umbilical cord.

"Doktor - Johann - " Mikhail tried to reach in after his lover, "Is baby...? Are you?"

Johann forced his exhausted body to scoot closer so Heavy could reach him. The Russian carefully picked Johann up out of the nook as the others arrived. Spy swiftly used dressings from a health kit nearby to tie off the cord, used Pyro's lighter to sterilize his knife, and the cut the cord.

"Is boy?" Mikhail asked as he carried the doctor back towards the base.

Medic nodded tiredly.

"Ja."

His voice was slightly hoarse, and he sounded so tried and weak.

"Ah, Misha, stop."

"Vhat is-"

"Zhe afterbirzh. I need to, ngh, delifer it."

Their companions had the decency to look away as Medic delivered the slimy sack. Mikhail picked him up again, and Johann leaned into him, his body relaxing finally. The Russian felt guilt claw at him. His poor Johann. He could imagine what the German had gone through, having to deliver their baby all alone, tucked away like that. He kissed his head and stroked his hair back.

"Ve go to bath," he told Johann gently as he carried him into the base.

Mikhail gently cleaned their son as Johann washed himself. He hadn't torn as he'd thought, thankfully. He looked up as Misha came to him with their son, smiling and kissed him gently.

"Am proud of you, Johann."

"Misha-"

Mikhail nuzzled in.

"Vas wery strong. Vas... Sorry. Should not have had to do this alone."

"It vasn't your fault, Misha."

The Russian held him close with one arm and kissed him again.

"Is beautiful baby. Like his mama."

"His mama is un sveaty, dirty mess," Johann chuckled, ducking beneath the surface to clean his face.

His lover gently dried his face.

"Misha, I can-"

"Let me pamper, da?"

Johann smiled, "Vell I von't say no to some pampering."

He smiled at their son.

"Vhat should ve name him, Misha?"

"Something strong, but beautiful. Happy name."

Johann nodded.

"Gregori?" Heavy suggested.

"Oh, I like zhat name, kuschelbar."

"Is good name. Gregori," Heavy gently picked up their son and spoke to him in Russian, /Now there are two little bears, hmm?/

Johann smiled as his lover spoke to their son.

"Scout, be careful with that!"

"Relax, hardhat, we got it. Right, Spy?"

"Oui."

Heavy and Medic turned at the sound of their team evidently in their room.

"Put it down 'ere, Scout."

"You got it."

"Vat ist los?" Medic asked, prying himself out of the tub.

He dried off quickly, and they left the bathroom, a towel around Johann's waist. Spy and Scout were standing over a crib, setting up a mobile over it. Demo and Sniper were just setting down a changing table with storage underneath, and Soldier and Engie were just setting down a child's dresser. There was also a yellow and white area rug between the furniture that Pyro was adjusting.

The new parents briefly gaped at the gifts.

"Surprise!” Scout said when he noticed them.

The others turned and smiled.

"Surprise."

"Did we surprise ya, boys?"

"Vhat do you zhink? Not bad for a bunch men, eh?"

"Hudda hudda hudda?"

"Is beautiful!"

Mikhail looked around, holding Gregori carefully. He brought him over to the cradle and laid him in it.

"Is perfect!"

Scout beamed, "Ma and I picked that out over Sissmass when I went home to visit."

"And there's one more thing we gotta bring in," Engie said.

Medic was at a loss for words when the Texan brought in a matching rocking chair. With everything that had happened his emotions were running high. He looked around at the smiled faces of his friends, and began to cry joyful, grateful tears. He hadn't been allowed off base once he'd started to show, so he hadn't been able to go and buy these things himself. Yet his team, his friends, had taken care of it.

"Ach... Mein friends... I don't know vhat to say," he wiped his eyes, "Danke... Danke..."

Pyro rushed over and hugged him.

"We knew she wasn't lettin' ya off base, Doc, so once she gave that order we all agreed we'd take care of it. You had more than enough to worry about, 'specially since she didn't give ya leave."

"Danke, Pyro. Danke, my friends. Zhis is zhe best zhing... Anyone has efer done for me."

He paused and looked at Mikhail and Gregori.

"Vell... zhe second best."

They had a good laugh and the team left them to dress and get settled in.


End file.
